


燙 上

by february22015



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), The Covenant (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/february22015/pseuds/february22015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Johnny Storm/Chase Collins<br/>Fantastic four及The Covenant拉郎</p><p>-情人節套餐<br/>-除了肉之外甚麼都沒有<br/>-天使惡魔AU?<br/>-有BG情節(下集沒有)<br/>-暴力及non-con？<br/>-黑化Johnny</p>
    </blockquote>





	燙 上

**Author's Note:**

> Johnny Storm/Chase Collins  
> Fantastic four及The Covenant拉郎
> 
> -情人節套餐  
> -除了肉之外甚麼都沒有  
> -天使惡魔AU?  
> -有BG情節(下集沒有)  
> -暴力及non-con？  
> -黑化Johnny

「要借個火嗎？」她放下手上的打火機抬頭一看。 

穿着黑色皮衣的青年露出笑容站在她面前，臉上帶着令人難以忽視的瘀青和幾塊藥水膠布，一頭短髮和衣服還沒乾透。

她知道對方從進來酒吧之後就一直看着自己。 

「不用客氣了，你留着自己用吧。」說着她點亮了香煙，吸了一口再吐出白霧，但男人還沒有離開。

「那真傷腦筋，我姐姐說我賣不完手上的火柴就不用回家，看來我今晚要露宿街頭了。」他笑着徑自坐到她的身旁。 

「真可憐，外面還下着大雨呢。」她看了看酒吧外的街道。 

「不就是嘛，但這也能怪我沒好好管教那只野貓，帶回家沒多久就差點把我姐毁容，破壞我姐夫的研究，還離家出走，不然我也不會被人趕出來⋯⋯對了，你有在附近見過一只黑貓嗎？」

「可能，長怎樣的？」她舔濕紅潤的嘴唇問道。 

「公的，大部份時候。」說着他突然伸手奪去她手上的香煙放進嘴裡，濾嘴上口紅的痕跡剛好被蓋過。

「灰綠色的眼睛，生氣的時候瞳孔放大變成黑色，長得好可愛，但就是喜歡裝出溫馴的樣子然後趁機傷人。」一雙藍眼目不轉睛的與她對望。

「聽起來他很難馴，勸你直接放棄比較好。」

「噢，那可不行，我不可以讓他到處遊蕩抓傷其他人，不然他被捉去人道毁滅也是遲早的事，我的良心不容許這事發生。」他搖搖頭並彎腰靠近她，把唇瓣間的白煙圈到她脖子上。

「而且，他很快就會知道誰是他主人。」自信得近乎囂張的笑臉令她不禁輕笑一聲。外面的雨聲轉弱，她把酒杯中的液體一乾而盡。

「祝你好運。」艷紅的嘴唇湊近對方耳朵留下這這句話，然後頭也不回的離開了酒吧。

－－

高跟鞋在無人的小巷裡咯咯作響，身上的衣都被雨水打濕，但她沒有理會，不慌不忙的繼續走着。

直到她差點撞上另一個人。

「怎麼這麼快就走？不跟我多談一會？」對方背着光線讓人看不清表情，但她知道他在笑，他總是對自己笑着。

真是個難纏的傢伙。

她笑着嘆了口氣。

下一秒就重重的倒了在冰冷的地上，眩暈之際她感到一道溫暖的液體從頭上流到臉頰。

始作俑者緩步走上前，歪着頭盯着她，用鞋頭輕輕抬起她的下巴。

「你還好嗎？寶貝？」她躺在地上一動也不動的看着對方，頭上的血液已被雨水淡化，但耳鳴和噁心的感覺還未消退，嘴角只可扯起一絲無力的微笑。

「真的很抱歉，你知道我上過多少次你的當，所以這次我不得不用上一點力了⋯⋯但我猜你不會介意的。」他把腳慢慢移到她頭上。

「因為我的小貓似乎還是最喜歡我硬來。」只是稍微用點力去踩，頭顱的壓迫感讓她把眉頭扭緊並傳出了一下嗚咽。

「有感覺了？該不會內褲也早就濕了？」男人冷笑一聲蹲在地上，把手探進短裙裡。

在大腿上遊走着的雙手滾燙得像要在皮膚上留下烙印，痛楚令她心跳加速，當對方撫上大腿內側時身體更不自覺地顫抖起來。

「看，我的『簽名』還在。」男人有點驚喜的掀起裙子，確認了那如紋身一般的咒印，但已經開始褪色。

「沒想到可以維持這麼久，但我覺得還是不夠長，得要找一些更實際的方法才能永遠留得住你。」他笑着把手伸得更入，開始在用姆指在內褲外打圈。

「嗯⋯」在對方走進酒吧時，她就知道自己已經再沒反抗的餘地，而現在她只能聽天由命的任由對方的手指隔着內褲刺進私處。

無論跑到甚麼地方，他就是不願放過她。

「⋯告訴我，要是我就這樣上了你的話，你會懷上我的孩子嗎？Chase？」

\--

**Author's Note:**

> ＊Chase在原作中可偽裝成其他人


End file.
